


in retrospect, the hangar

by triforced



Series: in retrospect [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post TFA, Stormpilot, sexin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hangar is cavernous and sound carries in here. There's a knot in Finn's belly that isn't quite pleasant, but isn't quite unpleasant, either, at how completely reckless they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in retrospect, the hangar

In retrospect-

They've sung this song and danced this dance before. In fact, Finn made Poe promise they wouldn't get carried away and allow the situation to lead to a repeat performance ever again, and yet. Here they are. Well, no. Let's rephrase. Here Finn is, on his knees near the nose of Black One, Poe's best and most impressive X-Wing, with Poe's cock in his mouth.

Quite the interesting predicament.

Not that it's a _predicament_ , exactly, or even much of a surprise, because Finn knows exactly how it got there -

 

"Hey, stay a while, I'm almost finished with this," Poe had said, a look in his eyes Finn was starting to recognize, the look that promised things, the sort of things Finn didn't realize he wanted so badly before he met Poe - and the problem was, the problem was, Poe had a streak of grease on his perfect chin, he had grease on his cheekbone, he had some on his forehead from when he swiped his hand across it, and Finn just - and Finn just -

By his feet, BB-8 beeped indignantly, as if to rebuke him for staring, and Finn laughed, because if he didn't laugh he'd probably scream, or do something equally stupid. In an attempt to rally, Finn leaned back against Black One, crossed his arms over his chest, and shrugged in as nonchalant a fashion as he could muster.

"I suppose I can carve more time out of my busy schedule to wait. You're lucky I like you so much, Dameron."

Poe put a hand over his heart, cracked a wide grin - the same grin that made Finn's own heart flutter wildly in his chest. "Be still," he said dramatically, then shook his head. "What a guy. There'll be a reward in it for you, I'm pretty sure." Winked, got back to work.

 

\- And for the next half-hour, Finn had to stand there and watch him while their section of the hangar emptied out, painfully slowly, while his pants became uncomfortably tight in front, while his mind whirred with possibilities of what might happen once they were alone (it took some cajoling to get BB-8 to run along, but he did take the hint and scuttle off eventually). When the time came, they crashed into each other, all teeth and lips and tongue and hands, bumping along the side of the X-Wing as they attempted to maneuver themselves into a position where they wouldn't be seen by anybody on the other end of the near-abandoned hangar.

Finn said, "Wait let's - "

Poe said, "Kiss me, don't stop - "

And so here they are. And here Finn is, Poe's cock in his mouth. As he licks up the shaft, he takes a moment to gaze at Poe, takes in the rise and fall of his chest, the way his bottom lip is snagged between his teeth, caught there, the way his eyes are squeezed shut. He breathes as evenly as he can through his nose, but it must be difficult for him; by nature, Poe is loud during sex, loud and uninhibited and he probably wants to moan right now, probably wants his voice to bounce off the walls - which it will, if he's not careful, if he doesn't make the effort to keep himself quiet. The hangar is cavernous and sound carries in here.

Finn feels a thrill, when he thinks about this, when he swirls his tongue around the head of Poe's cock, dips it into the slit, when Poe's hands reach for the back of his head and clutch at him, and he hears "Oh, stars - " under Poe's breath. They might be caught. They were almost caught, before - by Jess, of all people, and she'd been giving them the stinkeye ever since. There's a knot in Finn's belly that isn't quite pleasant, but isn't quite unpleasant, either, at how completely reckless they are. It's not enough to make him stop, that's what counts.

He swallows Poe down again, and Poe _writhes_ , his fingers are like a vice, and his voice slips out just a little bit before he can stop it.

"Shit - "

He brings a hand up, stuffs the heel of his palm in his mouth. Though a trickle of fear skitters down his spine and he feels very, very warm all of a sudden, Finn keeps going, unable to stop now. He cups Poe's balls in one hand and grips the shaft of his cock in the other, using his mouth on the head once more. Poe is almost there, Finn knows, he's practically dripping with it, he'd be yelling Finn's name if he could, he'd be telling Finn how bad he wants it, he'd say, "Baby, make me come - "

Except he's not actually saying that, he's saying something else.

"Finn, _shit_ , Finn, get up. Quick."

There's laughter in Poe's voice, laughter and a whole lot of panic, and Finn has a sinking suspicion he knows what happened - or what is happening.

The hangar was a stupid idea.

"What are we gonna - are you serious? Did we seriously get caught?" Finn hopes he doesn't sound as hysterical as he feels.

"Not yet," Poe says, breezily, and Finn almost wants to punch him.

They barely have time to get Poe's pants zipped back up, crouch down, and spread out his toolkit before a friendly tech - Dallas, his name is - comes whistling along, not a single care in the world, as if he hadn't just interrupted an inappropriate blow job.

"Dameron, Finn," he greets them both cheerfully, and with a note of surprise. He always sounds surprised, like the world is one giant mystery just waiting to be unraveled. "You guys ok? I thought I heard something, and I figured I'd come check it out. Stars, I love this craft," he adds, smiling and reaching out to place a reverent hand on Black One. "Such a beauty."

"She is, isn't she?" Poe replies, more than a little pride in his voice, which Finn can't help but smile at, himself. "Anyway, thanks, buddy. I don't know what you heard, but we're good here, just cleaning up." He motions at the toolkit. "Probably see if we can wrestle a late dinner out of the droids - "

"I'm starving." Finn interjects, and it's actually the truth. He's ravenous, and not just for Poe.

Poe looks from Finn to Dallas and spreads his hands as if to say, "See?"

Unlike BB-8, however, the tech does not take a hint. Rather, his face lights up and Finn feels his hard-on begin to disappear, a casualty of war. "Do you mind if I come with you? Today was my late shift."

This is why sex in public places is a stupid idea.

This is one of the _many, many reasons_ why sex in public places is a stupid idea.

"Hold on a second, Dallas," Finn says, as he grabs Poe by the arm and drags him bodily behind the X-Wing, out of sight.

"Uh - Finn - ?" Dallas calls out.

"Just a second!" Finn yells back. To Poe, who looks kind of like a damsel from a holonovel, Finn hisses, "I am going to make you pay for this, you know. You'd better brace yourself, Poe Dameron."

Poe just babbles something incoherent, which satisfies Finn immensely. He claps Poe on the shoulder and emerges from behind the X-Wing, ready to face dinner with Dallas, for however long that's going to take.

 

_

 

It takes two hours.

So Finn goes slowly, when he pays Poe back. Turnabout is fair play, after all.

He kisses every inch of Poe's body, maps it all out with his tongue. He pays special attention to Poe's collarbone, his nipples, his inner thighs, the backs of his knees. Everywhere but _there_ , and Poe loses his mind, Poe begs, Poe pleads with him and Finn relents, his mouth on him until he's so close he's nearly at the edge, then pulling back.

"Finn," Poe whines. "I need to - If I don't come this time, I'll die. Literally. I will literally die."

Finn raises both of his eyebrows. "That's not dramatic or anything."

Poe swats him lightly on the back of the head. "Don't be an asshole. I'm serious. It just about ki - oh _fuck_."

A few more swipes of his tongue, and Poe comes in Finn's mouth.

"Stars," Poe says, panting, once he's collected himself a bit. He drags Finn up by the arms, kisses him. "You're amazing."

Finn smirks down at him.

"I'm not done with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, the_dala, for the prompt on this one! <3 
> 
> As always, I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
